


Valentine's Nightmare

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets jealous when Skyfire gets Valentine's gifts from someone other than himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Nightmare

'So, those little hussies thought they could give chocolate to my Skyfire and get away with it... How dare they! Those little fleshy creatures with their candies and presents. And what's worse is that Skyfire ACCEPTED them!'

Skywarp exchanged a look with Thundercracker before they backed out the doorway. Yep, they were just going to leave their trine leader to his insane rantings about human holidays. Better to stay out of the line of fire where Starscream was concerned.

'Hahaha! I'll create the most delicious energon truffles in the known universe and Skyfire won't be able to resist me. As for those little humans...' golden optics smoldered with hate at the thought of those grimy, little creatures touching HIS lover.

More insane laughter echoed the Nemesis, prompting even the most ruthless Decepticons to lock their doors and wait for the slag to hit the fan (so to speak). At least Starscream was targeting the Autobots this time.

* * *

Now, it's well know that during a battle everyone attacks the opposing faction. That's normal and reassuring for both sides. It is not proper battle etiquette to shoot down your old lover and then give him chocolates.

Skyfire barely had time to sit up before his old partner was shoving a pink heart-shaped box into his servos.

'What are these?'

The seeker just scowled darkly at the shuttle's extremely confused look.

Skyfire noticed a sudden wave of attention focused on him by both factions (the Decepticons were just plain happy that Screamer was finally putting whatever insane plan he'd come up with into motion and the Autobots were, well, clueless).

'Energon truffles?' Skyfire rebooted his optics down at the luxury treats in his servos.

'Let's make one thing very clear, Skyfire,' Starscream turned and fixed a glare on the two humans being protected by their guardian Bumblebee.

Carlie and Spike huddled closer to their yellow friend when everyone turned to stare at them.

'They didn't do anything to you!' Bumblebee protested defensively.

Starscream snorted and turned back to his old lover (whose giant blue spark was skipping a beat at receiving a gift from his attractive ex).

'You belong to me,' Starscream growled possessively, yanking the shuttle's head down and kissing him passionately (It was hot. Hotter than hot. So hot that even the jet-hating twins were seriously starting to consider finding a seeker to play with).

'I thought they were both guys. Why are they kissing?' Spike pipped up suddenly, confused and extremely weirded out by giant (male) robots making-out in front of his eyes.

Starscream snapped back, leaving a very giddy-looking Skyfire to clutch his chocolates and grin widely at everyone.

'We are kissing because Skyfire is my lover! He belongs to me and you little human hussies better stay away from him. No more gifts and chocolates to try to coerce him away from me. In fact, if either of you little fleshies so much as gets within two feet of him, I'm gonna...' Starscream was startled out of his rant when two huge, white arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back into a hug.

'Skyfire, I'm busy!' the seeker shrieked, clawing at the air and huffing at the sudden attention from the overly-excited shuttle.

'I love you too, Starscream.'

* * *

'Did Starscream just call me a hussy?' Spike asked, trying to ignore his girlfriend who was currently rolling on the ground with laughter.

...the end...


End file.
